


A Date With A Dragon Tamer

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Severus enlists the aide of Miss Granger to go on a blind date.





	A Date With A Dragon Tamer

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the August roll-a-drabble Draco's Den. I received Severus Snape/Charlie Weasley and Blind Date. I used grammerly for my beta. What it didn't catch are my mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Severus was in his potion’s lab brewing, checking his ingredients when he noticed that he was low on some vital dragon ingredients.

“Shit, who can I trust to harvest the valuable ingredients, and should I contact Lucius? Or…” his thoughts drifted off as a plan formed in his mind.  
He wrote a letter to Hermione Granger and attached it to his owl Midnight. “Miss Granger if you please Midnight. This is important. I’ll double your treats tonight.” Severus ruffled the owl’s feathers. Midnight hooted and flew away.

Hermione was putting several books away in the Hogwarts library. She had taken over the position from Madam Pince and was finishing up for the night when Midnight perched on her desk and preened his feathers.

“Hello, Midnight,” She spoke softly stroking the bird’s head and fed it a treat. Midnight hooted his appreciation and stuck his leg out.

“Now what does your master want with me this late tonight?” she opened the letter and gasped. “He wants me to set up a blind date with Charlie. Alright. But I better know the details after they get together!”  
She wrote her response and attached to Midnight’s leg. “Fly back to Severus Snape.” Midnight hooted and flew back to Severus’ chambers.

“Well, that was quick.” Severus frowned as he hoped the response, he would get as good as he fed Midnight his snack.

He opened the parchment up and relaxed when he read Hermione’s response. Severus knocked back a glass of brandy and settled in bed with a book in hand. He reached for his reading glasses and placed them on his nose. 

Severus knew he was a patient man, and he doesn’t mind waiting while Hermione set up his blind date.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione found Charlie trying to tame a Hungarian Horntail next to Hagrid’s Hut. He was filling in for Hagrid while he was away. “Charlie!”

“Shhh, Hermione! I just got Hamlet to sleep.” He pointed at the dragon in question curled up in the cage.

“Alright, let’s discuss this inside.”

“And this is about what exactly?” Charlie questioned Hermione curiously as he fed Fang.

“Well, a blind date. I just need a when and where. This person is willing to go out with you and…” her voice trailed off.

“Is it you, Hermione?”

“Oh, heavens no! It’s for a friend!” she was flustered and run a hand through her hair.

“Alright, I’ll bite. Just set up the when and where and owl us. Simple as that.” Charlie grinned.

Hermione nodded her affirmation and “Apparated” to a person who would know would help her: Lucius Malfoy.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ipsy showed Hermione to Lucius’ study. “Master Lucius, Miss Hermione Granger is here to see you.”

Lucius glanced up from his reading glasses to study her. “Thank you Ipsy, bring us some tea and something to eat, please.”

“Of course, Master.” Ipsy bowed and went to the kitchen.

“Now, Hermione, as pleasant as it is to see you. You look troubled.”

She took a seat and explained the situation. Lucius chuckled. “Just like Severus. And the situation is quite simple.” He scribbled down a place and time and handed it to Hermione.  
She blinked in amazement. “Thank you!”

“Please, indulge an old man in keeping him company a bit longer?”

Ipsy had come in with tea, biscuits, and scones.

“I would be happy to Mr. Malfoy.”

“Please, call me Lucius.”

She blushed. “Lucius.”

Lucius grinned as they discussed amongst themselves as to how the blind date should go. Hermione thanked him and left.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Severus received an owl from Hermione two hours later: The Leaky Cauldron 8 pm. He raised a questionable eyebrow. _ That was quick. _ he thought to himself as he went over his wardrobe.

Charlie’s owl pecked at his window, and he let Arrow in. He gave Hermione’s owl a treat and Arrow hooted in response. Quickly gobbling up the ham, preening his feathers and left.  
Charlie opened up the invitation: The Leaky Cauldron 8 pm. _ Shit doesn’t give me much time to get ready.”_ He thought starting to sweat. But quickly calmed himself down.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

8 pm arrived quickly for both parties as they arrived at the door to The Leaky Cauldron.

“Severus, are you my blind date?” Charlie asked out of breath as he stared at the dour potions master who cleaned up rather nicely in jeans and a nice shirt.

Severus cleared his throat, “Why yes Charlie does this bother you? I would also like to inquire about the possibility of dragon ingredients?”

Charlie grinned, “So a bit of both then! Let us continue this inside and see how the night goes.”


End file.
